


Gone Cat

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 你喜欢折磨你所爱的人吗？  是的。你喜欢被你所爱的人折磨吗？  是的。看，人和人之间的羁绊不过如此





	Gone Cat

即使在吵架时 还是一直喜欢着你的 这种话 打死我 我也一个字都不相信  


那个人是猫咪唇 因此不笑的时候 冷峻异常 非常像在伺机扑向猎物的猫科动物  
他还有两种声线 其中一种是专门为对女性撒娇研发出来的

现在呢 那个人为了博取同情 或是 表达听到焦虑不安 甚至眼里渗满了眼泪

我不要 我不要 又是这样 理所当然地不用敬语 拖长每个单词的第二个元音

真是可爱得不得了啊 这样就更让人想玩弄 给他一丝希望 然后抛弃他了

他照顾别人的能力 

第一次 睡不着的时候 他的哄

更多的甜 和 可爱 惺惺相惜的这样一个人

当初可是放弃了跟一个大叔走的机会


End file.
